Pariprekṣya
by misssalace
Summary: ¿Por qué él se enamoró de ti?, ¿porqué él habría de morir y no tú?, ¿por qué Primrose?, ¿por qué Katniss?, no eres fuerte y no tienes corazón. RIC.


**disclaimer applied. **The hunger games © Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**title. **Paripreksya (en griego, perspectiva)  
**rate | genre**. T | angst/romance**  
****summary. **¿Por qué él se enamoró de ti?, ¿porqué él habría de morir y no tú?, ¿por qué Primrose?, ¿por qué Katniss?, no eres fuerte y no tienes corazón.  
**by. **viribiri.

**•**Reto RIC**•**

* * *

**Pariprēkṣya**

* * *

«No me siento existir, mi corazón en el tuyo. Arrastras, asfixias, apasionas mi corazón. Y muere y mueres y morimos juntos. Mi corazón en tu corazón, atado y encadenado. Lejos y lejos de mí, aún así escúchame latir por ti»

* * *

******•**

Perspectiva, uno diría que todo el mundo la tiene y pocas personas razonan con ella. Ella. Ella. Ella, el arma más letal que hay que saber usar, que abre heridas profundas porque como el otro no puedes o no sabes pensar, resulta que ella te transtorna.

La perspectiva corroe, rompe, daña los esquemas. Ignora, es cruel y hábil y condescendiente porque la sinapsis en la mente engaña al corazón. Crea temores y miedos y sombras donde no las hay y culpas que se vuelven cadenas de espinas clavadas por todo el cuerpo, y duele gracias a ella, la inexistente e invisible perspectiva.

Es como crees que debe ser, como que es ni como dicen que quizá parece.

La perspectiva debería ser considerada arte, o eso te enseñaron a ti, pero el arte de matar y herirse uno mismo en plan completamente masoquista porque eres una inútil, no venía en el paquete de felicidad. Nadie te dijo que venía incluido en ese paquete que tú y él quisieron robarle al destino.

«Primrose Everdeen», oh dios mío no puedes moverte. ¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo, verdad?, se te ha paralizado el corazón, sin sangre en la cabeza no sientes las manos ni los pies y ni siquiera quieres razonar que la más pequeña de tus dos hijas ha alzado la cabeza.

Primrose no te busca a ti con la mirada, debería doler pero no lo razonas ahora mismo, de alguna manera lo único que puedes mover son los ojos y con ello, te das cuenta de que su claridad misma se opaca con una facilidad que se te antoja pasmosa, ya comienza a nublarse tu vista.

Tu pequeña niña se deja ver entre la multitud, todos se apartan de ella y la miran, también te miran a ti. Prim echa a andar, sus pequeños pies dan uno y dos y tres pasos sobre la tierra lodosa hacia el final; tus ojos la siguen pero no puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad?

Desde siempre has aceptado, desde _su _muerte no has querido revelarte al mundo nuevamente. No como aquella vez, cuando tomaste su mano dispuesta a lo que hubiese a la vuelta de la esquina, y lo que hubo fue tierra, trabajo, medicinas y gente a la qué cuidar mientras sentías a Katniss moverse dentro de ti.

―¡Prim! ―escuchas, por arte de magia tu cabeza se dirige hacia ella, Katniss―. ¡Prim!

Katniss corre, tropieza pero no cesa en su desesperación. Es un tornado, esa chica, se parece tanto a él que duele mirarla.

―¡Me presento voluntaria! ―gritos y más gritos, grita por ti y se desespera por ti, en tu lugar, por las dos, ella siempre ha sido así―. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Aquello te está rompiendo, pero no puedes moverte. Dejas de mirar todo y tras tus parpados, cada tres segundos, imágenes intermitentes de lo que fue y pudo haber sido y ahora es y no debiera… juegan a clavarse en tus ojos, quieres llorar del dolor que eso provoca.

No, quieres llorar por todo. Porque eres de lo peor. Katniss está arriba, su amigo, Gale, coge a Prim entre sus brazos e intenta una y otra vez que no se le escape para echar a correr. No te parece que el tiempo corra, lo último que eres capaz de recordar es a una pequeña Katniss corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre, éste alzándola en el aire y dándole vueltas, ambos con la misma sonrisa que te hace sonreír a ti por demás.

Quieres, quizá, abrazar a Prim pero tus brazos no son tan fuertes para sostenerla de esa manera en la que Gale lo hace. Deseas echar a correr, proteger a Katniss como nunca antes, pero algo en sus ojos siempre te ha repelido, siempre desde _su_ muerte. Y te quedas allí, mirando, siendo una espectadora enterrada en el lodo sin poder moverte, y no eres capaz de pensar.

―Dime que lo pensarás ―dice Mellark en tu mente―. Por favor, dime que lo pensarás. Yo puedo ofrecerte, un… ¡una vida mejor!, a mi lado no te faltará nada, si tú….

―No puedo prometerte eso ―susurras, intentabas no mirarlo en aquella ocasión como siempre haces cuando hay demasiada presión para ti―. Ya te lo he dicho, estoy enamorada de él y yo…

No hizo falta que dijeras nada más, quizá rompiste o no su corazón y es algo que en ese momento no te importó, ya tenías suficiente con la diatriba de tus padres, prácticamente diaria, sobre el chico que te rondaba sin parar por aquellos días. Everdeen, era su apellido. Sus ojos grises, como los de la mayoría del distrito, pero hubo algo en él que no pudo haber existido en ningún otro chico.

«El chico Everdeen», como tu padre solía decirle despectivamente, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, capaz de hacerte sonreír por muy triste que estuvieras. Talentoso, inteligente, fuerte y muy valiente. Todo lo que tú no eras, lo que jamás serías y lo que con el tiempo perderías de tu vida. Él era todo lo que te hacía falta, chica mimada y fantasiosa.

Él te hizo poner los pies en el lodo, literalmente.

Recordar siempre te ha dolido, pero hay escalas en las que tú puedes desenvolverte y el dolor de recordarlo a él, poseedor de tu maltrecho y inanimado corazón, es más sano que mirar al frente y darte cuenta de que las personas no sólo se están dispersando ahora que la elección de tributos ha terminado, sino que además de todo los habitantes del distrito 12 te miran con ojos lastimeros y voces susurrando la mala suerte que tienes. Lo pequeña e indefensa que es Prim y lo valiente y la verdad, estúpida, que es Katniss.

Gale está frente a ti o algo así, te tiende la mano y tú la tomas sin pensar. Necesitas eso, una mano más grande que la tuya y alguien más que soporte aquello y te haga sentir bien, pero el joven no es esa persona, pues él ya no está con vida y no dejas de darte cuenta de que a tu cuerpo se ha afianzado Primrose, que aún llora medio desesperada.

No lloras, no estás llorando, incluso eso tus hijas hacen por ti. Ni desesperarte de ti misma puedes, ¿qué le ha pasado a la encantadora y decidida chica que tomó la mano del hombre que sería su marido?, el hombre que guiaría tu vida y te haría ver el fuego dentro de ti misma. Tomaste su mano, él apretó la tuya con fuerza, y no supiste nada más de nada ni de nadie.

―¡Esto solo te va a acabar la vida!, ¿es que no lo comprendes?, te mereces algo mejor ―dijo tu padre, dijo tu madre, dijeron todos.

―¡Es que yo lo amo! ―respondiste una y otra vez. La botica de tu padre se lleno infinitas veces de gritos, y la ultima vez pasaste como una exhalación por la puerta mientras él te esperaba fuera. En la oscuridad de esa noche, ambos dieron rienda suelta a su propio destino y vida.

Primrose te aprieta la mano suavemente, te exaltas levemente y miras al frente. La puerta se abre y Prim te suelta sólo para echarse a correr lo poco que la separa de su hermana mayor. Con su vestido azul y su peinado trenzado, Katniss estrecha a la pequeña Prim entre sus brazos como si fuera una bebé.

Tu instinto maternal cobra vida y fuerza, y en un arrebato que no estás razonando, es muy fácil para ti dar cuatro pasos hacia adelante y uno hacia la izquierda para sentarte donde tus hijas están hechas una cálida bolita humana. Katniss no te mira, pero sientes su aceptación cuando rodeas a ambas con tus pálidos brazos, sientes a Prim llorar, sus lágrimas te dan calor.

Katniss le pasa la mano una y otra vez por el cabello, y tú guardas su esencia y su calor en tu pecho. Es esa misma calidez la que, ahora entiendes, te ha mantenido viva todos estos años. Las estrechas por más fuerza durante largos minutos. Efímero tiempo en el que Katniss vuelve a ser tu pequeña, aún no razonas qué sucede en realidad.

Hasta que Katniss se remueve y Primrose sale de su escondite, es como las sueltas a ambas. Miras momentáneamente a tu alrededor y te das cuenta de que, en realidad, posiblemente no vuelvas a mirar a los ojos a la mayor de tus hijas. La de los ojos como los de su padre.

―Escúchame, ¿me escuchas?, no puedes volver a irte ―asientes sin mirarla, está apretando demasiado tu mano, razonas sus palabras.

No, no puedes, no es como que lo quisieras, ¿no?

Katniss tiene ese don del que careces para ordenar las cosas. Asientes una y otra vez, respondes por inercia y casi le gritas cuando ella lo hace, sólo te pide que cuides de Prim, encarecidamente.

Hay algo de ti que debería ser de admirar, posees una mente prodigiosa y receptiva. Eres capaz de recordar y vivir y volver y perderte, aunque te cueste un montón encontrar el camino de regreso. Tu percepción del mundo no es como la de los demás.

No vuelves a ver a Katniss hasta muchísimo después. Primrose salta de un lado a otro, medio llorando, medio emocionada, señala una y otra vez a su hermana envuelta en llamas.

En llamas, como su padre te hacía sentir. Él tenía fuego en las manos, en la mirada y en el cuerpo, enteramente podía encenderte y descontrolarte y volver a domarte porque otra cosa no sabes hacer. Tu incapacidad y su capacidad, mezcladas para llegar a la perfección total.

Te sientes vacía, te duele y arranca las costras que nunca en la vida van a dejar paso a la sanación en tu corazón. Cada que te mueves o respiras, durante todos estos años ha sucedido, resulta que algo se remueve, algo te lo recuerda y vuelve a supurar sangre inútil.

Ni siquiera salvar vidas, o curar pequeñas cosas de las personas, te ha mantenido en paz. Porque no pudiste salvarlo a él, porque él no tenía porqué morir.

De estar él en tu lugar, habría aconsejado mejor a Katniss, la habría llamado estúpida por ofrecerse. La habría felicitado después, dicho lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, todo sería diferente. ¿Porqué él y no tú?, ¿por qué Primrose?, ¿por qué Katniss?, no tendría que ser así, ¿no lo crees?

Quieres y no quieres seguirlo recordando. No controlas tus ojos, que se deslizan con nerviosismo por la silueta de Katniss andando por los bosques. Katniss huyendo de bolas de fuego, Katniss herida. Katniss. Katniss. Katniss. Late y late tu corazón, revive de pura y cruel preocupación.

Prim se acurruca, a veces grita, a veces llora, mientras duerme. Prim es más fuerte de lo que piensa, lo sabes, podrá parecerse físicamente a ti pero en realidad no es así. Tiene la nariz de su padre, como Katniss todo lo demás.

Sabes que quizá Katniss te odiaba, y el pensar que podrías no volver a verla te rompe en pedazos el alma. Mirarla huir, llorar, gritar de dolor, no hace sino volver incandescentes las cadenas de tu culpa. Te hiere la piel el roce de tu condena. Por él y luego por ella, por Prim que no cesa de llorar o gritar o rogar a los cielos que su hermana sobreviva una noche más.

―Ya no eres el amor de mi vida ―te dijo seriamente, abriste la boca y luego la cerraste, no podías creértelo―. Katniss te quiere quitar el protagonismo, a que te cuidas, ¿no lo crees?

Sonreíste como solamente él podía hacerte sonreír. Abrazaste a Katniss con más fuerza, y justamente eso desearías hacer justo ahora.

No puedes vivir más en el paso, te envenena, siempre lo ha hecho. Te consume y hiere, eres cruel contigo misma, te das cuenta en la mirada fija que tiene Prim en su hermana allá en el capitolio, en toda esa absurda belleza y esos descarnados juegos del hambre, y entonces piensas en lo estúpida que eres. Lo débil y torpe que eres junto a tus propias hijas.

¿Por qué alguien como él se fijó en ti?, no es la primera vez que te lo preguntas. Lo hiciste luego del primer beso, cuando mordió tu labio inferior y luego sonrió travieso. Volviste a pensarlo la primera noche juntos, luego de haber hecho el amor como dos locos, miraste el techo y te preguntaste si no sería todo un sueño.

Katniss llegó a sus vidas, tan perfecta. No tenía ningún rasgo tuyo físicamente, era toda él. Tan encantadora, toda sonrisas. Tú siempre has sido una sonrisa rota, un corazón robado, una canción cantada a medias por la noche y entre susurros en su pequeña y acogedora casita.

¿Por qué se enamoró de ti?

¿Por qué tuvo que morirse así?

¿Por qué carajo te abandonó de esa manera, tan abrupta como solo él, y te dejó con Katniss y su pedacito de personalidad tan parecida a la suya?

¿Qué ibas a hacer tú sola con Prim, tan pequeña, tan tú y no tan tú con esa fortaleza escondida en sus dorados cabellos y ojos claros?

¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a Katniss al tirarse al matadero?

Finalmente una de tus preguntas tiene respuesta: Primrose. Eso pensaba Katniss, tu hija ha sido más madre de su hermana que tú misma, ¿no es triste?, ¿no es ridículo?, mira que depender de él para ser fuerte, como un péndulo yendo de un lado a otro por la simple razón de ir de un lado a otro, porque para eso existen los péndulos y no saben de nada más.

Perspectiva, mujer, ¿miras a Primrose ahí hecha un ovillo?, ella es tu respuesta. Aún te queda ella, que no te odia, que te perdona igual que Katniss lo hizo al tomar el peso de la vida en sus hombros. Al gritar «me ofrezco como tributo», y es risible.

Sonríes. Abrazas a Prim.

Katniss sigue en la pantalla, pero tú sigues allí, con Prim.

Rebuscas y encuentras, es como si él te hubiese sacado el corazón para mostrártelo. «Eh, míra, no seas tonta mujer. Esto eres tú, tómalo y haz algo», y lo quieres hacer.

Duele y mucho, pero Prim entierra su rostro en tu pecho y la abrazas aún más fuerte. Ella siempre lo hace, igual que Katniss cuando aún aceptaba abrazos. Ya no quieres gritar o llorar o romperte más, porque tienes a tu corazón palpitante entre tus brazos y a sus latidos hermanos en la pantalla.

Corazón, algo que él conquistó primero. Besó y se robó después, para llevárselo con descaro a la tumba misma. Tú no tienes corazón, tienes latidos y su palpitante vida. Primrose y Katniss. Allá y acá.

Por ellas y no por ti, no por él y su recuerdo y tus recuerdos de chica enamorada. Por ellas, porque tu perspectiva tiene que cambiar y te das cuenta cuando Prim se despega de ti levemente, sonríe y te mira fijamente.

―Tenemos que cenar, mamá ―murmura, y asientes mientras ella corre a investigar qué cenarán. Vas tras ella, persigues tu vida.

Tu cabeza siempre ha sido un mundo, con su propia perspectiva. Pero finalmente, o al menos en parte, ¿no es ridículo?, has necesitado una sacudida así. Su muerte, la partida de Katniss, y Primrose a tu lado, para darte cuenta porqué él te amaba y porqué debes no olvidarte a ti misma nuevamente.

Porqué no debes olvidarlo, porque ellas existen. Katniss tu corazón olvidado, Primrose esos latidos cansados. Mientras ellas existan, le juras mentalmente a él y a su recuerdo y a tu corazón en su corazón muy lejos, bajo tierra, que no vas a darte por vencida.

Apretarás fuerte, callarás y protegerás. Quizá no eres más la hija de una familia, pero eres madre de una, la señora Everdeen. De un hombre que daba besos con sabor a besos, con sabor a esfuerzo, a amor y a un poco de carbón.

Un hombre que te apretaría la mano «Katniss es una chica fuerte, ella es como tú», diría. Sonreirías, le dirías que no dijera mentiras… que ella es totalmente él. Fuera de ello, y para calmar el dolor, te besaría con fuerza y necesidad y desesperación junto a la preocupación de saber a su primogénita luchando por su vida. Primrose lanzaría una risita tonta al verlos así.

Lucha por tu vida, Katniss está luchando para honrar su recuerdo. Para proteger a Prim. Ella lucha por ti, y entonces sabes que es verdad… a pesar de todo, tú sí eres fuerte.

******•**

* * *

«Toma mi mano, aprieta fuerte, llévame lejos, que sea por siempre. Dime que sientes como lates en mi corazón, dentro y más dentro te quiero, mi amor»

* * *

******•**

**author's note. **escrito para RIC oh sí, ¡llegamos al fandom de LJDH! somos la onda, la verdad. Tengo expectativas, si ha quedado muy divagado (hey, no he dormido en 40 horas más o menos x.x) o si tal vez quedó muy... no sé, rarísimo. En fin, espero que satisfaga todo tipo de gustos.  
Viéndolo bien, la madre de Katniss se me hace una persona enferma y destrozada por dentro, incapaz de muchas menos, menos de olvidarse de su marido. Como no tienen nombre, al señor everdeen me la paso llamándolo él x) & a la señora everdeen, pues... "tú", whatever está enfermizo mi porquería de... one-shot.

Mi eterna pregunta, ¿les gustaron las frases de inicio-final?, y ¿no está muy raro el manejo de tiempos?, todo en segunda persona y presente, pasado cuando se trata de recuerdos y eso se llama **analepsis**, comunmente flashback. hay algo de **prolepsis**, hacia futuro, como se habrán dado cuenta, pero es solo lo que pudiera ser si él siguiera con vida.

Feliz cumpleaños Lenna, te odio por retarme a hacer esto, y no espero que te guste porque tengo mucho sueño pero en fin, eres más vieja y yo más joven para toda la vida y con eso me basta y sobra. Fassbender obsessed.

Eh' espero que les agrade. Por otro lado, espero que mis lectoras no me odien. Estoy viva, como pueden ver. Y como saben, estoy atrasada en "Arráncame la vida" y mi traducción "Laying Claim" soy una diosa en eso de las excusas. La universidad no me dejaba ni respirar. Espero seguir viva pronto, entro a clases de italiano, somebody kill me please.

Planeo hacer drabbles SasuSaku, volver a mis andadas. Cumplí dos años aquí, ¡yeih! y ya iba por MUCHO tiempo sin publicar nada x.x'

En fin... cambié mi nombre x) viribiri ._.

Nuevas noticias: amo a Super Junior. Big Bang. 2NE1. Si encuentro una lectora así de loca como yo, ohdiosorgasmo(?)

Ya saben "el review es el orgasmo el escritor", ¡denme placer! (?) ja ne .-.


End file.
